


Sinful Shyness | A Daishou x Mika One Shot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou x Mika, F/M, Love Confessions, Nohebi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Daishou Suguru. Third year. Captain of Nohebi. Volleyball dork.AND THE ONLY FREAKING ONE WITH AN OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND!Have you ever wondered how Daishou and Mika got together? - Then welcome to a fairytale of its own kind.





	Sinful Shyness | A Daishou x Mika One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr (@haikyuu-philia) to request headcanons, scenarios and more for our volleyball dorks!!

Only three months ago Suguru had been the dorkiest volleyball dork on earth, as his head had only been filled with strategies, practice and tournaments. But his brain cells had decided to loose focus as soon as fortune stepped into his life.

Being introduced as the temporary replacement of their injured manager, a girl named Yamaka Mika had gotten his attention. And he never stopped thinking about her since. 

Even after she had to leave the club again four weeks later, he somehow managed to keep in touch with her. Since the two found out that they were living in the same area, they decided to walk home together twice a week - Tuesdays and Fridays quickly became Suguru’s favourite days.

At some point he had started to feel worried about his own mind and body, as he couldn’t control it anymore in some situations. For him it was like changing into a completely different person as whenever Mika was around or in his thoughts.

Racing heart, sweaty hands, weird feeling in his stomach. It got worse every week. 

Before actually going to the doctor, he decided to professionally look up his symptoms on the internet. What he found was a test at some website called www.areyouinlove.com. 

Daishou Suguru in love? Never. To convince himself was the only reason for him to take that test. Honestly.

Do you feel afraid to say something weird in front of her? - Yes.

Do you have the urge to seem cool in her eyes? - Positive.

Have you ever wished to touch her? - Could have been the case.

Have dreamed about kissing her before? - Maybeeeeeee.

The moment he had clicked on ‚Show your result‘ it hit him like a truck: Daishou Suguru, captain of Nohebi’s volleyball team, probably the sneakiest person at the whole school, was in love. 

A month had passend since that fateful night, but he never told anyone about it. He couldn’t just admit that he hadn’t been in relationship before. Of course, he had a reputation to loose. 

So he lived on with all these warm feelings packed in his heart, without talking about them at least once. Even if he wanted to do anything about it, he didn’t know what. His experience was down to zero, his brain only thinking about Mika and his body just craving for spending time with her.

Moreover he was one hundred percent sure that the girl wouldn’t return his love. How could someone like her, that looked like a cupcake when she was angry, fall for him? The one, that was known to be a bad boy and that regularly shit talked people?

Therefore he kept everything that ended up being more than friendship locked away. But he enjoyed to spend time with her even more. The tiny things in life, like her cute smile, made his days. 

It happened to be a normal Tuesday after practice, that should change their relationship forever. Casually walking home while having some smalltalk, Mika - that’s how he called her at that point - asked an unexpected question.

„Ehm, Suguru? Why is it that you don’t have a girlfriend? You aren’t gay, are you?“ 

Time stopped for the both of them. The male couldn’t even catch a glance at her face as she was looking down at the street. 

_Calm down, don’t loose your coolness in front of her!_

Completely panicking, he did the most embarrassing thing on earth. He hissed. Like a god damn snake. 

In order to distract from this question and his extremely weird reaction, he tried to change the topic: „I’m not in a relationship because no one asked me out. Why aren’t you in one, though?“

Nice save, last minute, but nice save.

As far as he knew Mika didn’t have a significant other either, which had given him false hope multiple times. Keeping his pokerface he waited for her reply.

„Because I’m too shy to ask you out.“

Now more than happy that his crush wasn’t looking at him, he could tell how red his cheeks must have turned within seconds: „Smooth, Mika. Very smooth. But too bad, because I would agree.“

Sticking out his tongue and having a smirk on his face, he watched her turning around at least as flushed as he felt. He had thought about possible ways to confess multiple times. But he never could have guessed that it would happen like that.

„Are you joking?“, the girl asked after she had stopped walking. Since she wasn’t staring down anymore, she caught how Suguru shook his head. 

With a big smile on her red face and some tears gathering in her eyes, Mika nearly whispered: „This feels like a fairytale.“

Since he hadn’t to talk about his feelings anymore, the boy found back to his confident self. After taking on of her hands, he guided it to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it.

„It could be one, my princess.“


End file.
